Youtopia
by Wesz
Summary: Puck wakes up late at night to find his heartbroken boyfriend on his doorstep, can their love for each other pull them through or will it be their death sentence? - Can be read as one-shot or as more chaptered story.
1. Need you now

**Welcome, and thank you for showing interest in my story.**

**I am a 19 year-old Dutch boy who's in love with the English language and a fan of Glee. After reading a few stories on this website, i decided why not to combine my two interests and try writing a story myself. I've already written five other ones when I was younger and, of course, they were in Dutch.**

**To keep things briefly, this is my first English story and I would really appreciate all of your feedback! I really want to further develop my English, so your reviews are more than welcome!**

**Anyway, I hope you have fun reading. ;p**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em> – Need you now

Suddenly he woke up from the doorbell. Puck moaned and ran his hand through his Mohawk and over his face. The bell rang again. "What the fuck?" Puck sighed to himself. He grabbed his mobile phone and lit up the screen. 2.21 am, seven missed calls and thirteen new messages. He didn't bother looking at them, because his eyes weren't able to read the tiny letters yet anyway. He carried himself from his bed while the high-pitched, annoying sound rang again. He put on his sweatpants and his t-shirt. Which fucking moron decided to pay him a visit this early? He was lucky his mom was off to Paris with her new boyfriend and wouldn't be back for another two weeks, because if she'd woken up, she'd probably scream the hell out of Puck for having such insane friends. Because Puck assumed it was someone who knew him.

He stumbled down the stairs when he realized it was kind of odd to have someone at his door at two thirty in the morning. A shot of adrenaline was pumped through his body when he thought about that and he mentally prepared himself for it. As far as he could, because he was still Noah Puckerman, the boy with the same concentration as that of a squirrel. He clenched his fists as he carefully peeked around the corner, down the hallway. Unfortunately, he could only see a shade in the shape of a person through the door window. He almost fell down the last steps of the stairs when the bell rang again, this time much louder, because he was downstairs.

He sighed and walked to the front door, opening it slowly, but after a few inches he already recognized the lemon-blond hair. He swung the door open, while the cold December air hit his face. He automatically hugged himself with his arms and gave his boyfriend a strange look.

"What the fuck, Sam? Its fucking morning, what the hell are you doing here?" he said loudly, astonished by his appearance.

Sam's face was bowed down to the ground and Puck swore he saw drops of water falling from under his blonde bangs.

"They found out," Sam whispered, while his body shivered , "they found out and kicked me out."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked, still not realizing he should ask Sam to come inside.

"About us!" Sam almost yelled. He clenched his fists while he started sobbing.

Puck's world stood still for a moment. He and Sam weren't together for that long, about two months or something, so their relationship was still fragile. Because of that, he had hoped that either his or Sam's parents wouldn't find out about them soon. It might be too hard for them to take in, not even for their parents, but for themselves. Puck always knew that Sam's parents were Christians, and pretty strict ones too. He knew that if they would find out about his son being in love with his best friend, bad things would happen inside the Evans residence. However, Puck never prepared himself for it to be out so soon and so sudden. He never even thought about the possibility that Sam's parents might kick him out.

He stepped out of his front door and laid a hand on Sam's cheek. It felt cold. And not just cold, but like, frozenly-cold. He shocked when his gaze darted down the street to find Sam's car anywhere, but couldn't.

"Dude, did you walk over here?" he asked staggered.

"I didn't know what to do," Sam's sobbing went over in actual cries, "it surprised me and I-"

"It's okay," Puck shushed him, while he wrapped an arm around the boy and led him into the house. He closed the door behind them and Sam just stood there on his doormat.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."

He followed Sam while climbing up the stairs. Sam wanted to walk to Puck's room, but Puck called him back.

"First, you're going to take a shower to warm up. You're freakishly cold man!" Puck said with a small grin on his face, trying to cheer Sam up.

The blonde boy just nodded and walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Puck was slamming himself for stating the obvious on the coldness-thing. He saw Sam struggling to zip down his jacket and a wave of pity rushed over him.

"Fuck!" Sam said frustrated and gave up on getting his clothes off. Tears started streaming down his face again.

When Puck had turned on the shower, he laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, his head inches away from Sam's. He looked at his paled face and then into his bloodshot, puffy eyes.

"Hey," he began softly, "it's gonna be okay. I'm going to help you take your clothes off and while you shower, I will put on a pot of coffee and we're gonna talk this thing through. After that, we're going to find out how to solve this and you're gonna stay here as long as needed. Okay?"

Sam nodded quietly and Puck could've sworn he saw a glimpse of relief in his boyfriend's eyes. He grabbed the zipper of Sam's jacket and pulled it down. It wasn't easy getting him undressed, because Sam was still heavily shaking. Getting him out of his pants was an adventure on his own, because the boy couldn't feel his feet, so he almost fell down a couple of times.

When Sam was successfully under the hot water, Puck went downstairs to put on some coffee. He grabbed a couple of blankets from the wash-room and brought them to his room. Actually his double bed was calling out for him, but he refused to lie down, because he knew that if he would, he would fall asleep instantly. He softly chuckled at himself. Even though he cared the world for Sam, some things would never change, like his ability to appear heartless. I mean, how could he even think about sleeping right now? He spread a towel over his heater and ran downstairs again to find the coffee ready. He poured it into two mugs and carefully took them upstairs.

After ten minutes of intense thinking on how to handle the just presented situation, he decided to see if Sam had already melted. He peeked around the bathroom door and heard the water still running from the shower.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Y-yeah?" Sam answered.

"Are you almost finished? Your coffee is getting cold."

He heard Sam turning off the shower and he quickly ran back to his room to get the warm towel from his heater. He hugged the wet, blond boy in it and rubbed his hair dry. A warm feeling went through his chest when he saw Sam smiling a little.

"What?" Puck asked with a grin.

Sam shrugged and laid his head on Puck's shoulder in response.

For a minute they just stood there. A naked Sam, wrapped in a big towel, being held by Puck. The Mohawked boy softly ran his hand up and down Sam's back, who closed his eyes for a moment.

After a while, Puck scraped his throat.

"Come, let's get you into some clothes."

He walked to his closet and pulled out another pair of sweatpants and a big sweater. He chuckled when he saw Sam almost disappear in his big Converse jumper. Sam smiled back and laid on the bed. Puck grabbed some of the blankets, tugged Sam in and handed him his coffee.

"Warm enough, you think?" he asked sweetly, while taking a sip from his mug.

Sam shrugged indifferently and Puck rolled his eyes. He'd known Sam long enough to know the boy likes snuggles. So he laid himself beside him, his back resting on the headboard. He put an arm around Sam and covered himself in one of the blankets. Sam chugged his coffee down and put the mug on the nightstand, then he turned around and laid his head in Puck's neck, his hand resting on Puck's chest. Sam felt the calm heartbeat of the Mohawked boy and sighed. For a small moment he felt better, and safe, but all of those feelings went away when he closed his eyes and saw the angry face of his father flashing through his mind.


	2. Blackbird

_Chapter two_ – Blackbird

"So, tell me what happened, dude," Puck said curiously. He moved himself up, so that Sam had to too. Sam sighed deeply to prepare himself as he got some courage when Puck took his hand and softly brushed his lips against the back of it.

"Okay, so… I was already in bed, trying to sleep…

"Samual, come down for a minute, would you?"

The lights turned on in my bedroom when I heard my mother speak. There was something in the tone of her voice that made the alarm bells in my head go off. She sounded… Flat. Like, without any emotion, as if everything went dark inside her heart. So I was kind of nervous when I walked down the stairs.

"Sit down," my father said briefly.

I took a seat on the opposite side of my parents and I noticed my dad was holding something in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked clueless.

I tried to look at my mom, but she turned away her gaze. The room filled with tension and all the bad things I once had done, came back to my mind."

"Was I in it?" Puck asked.

"No," Sam smiled a little when he thought about that, "I guess our relationship didn't feel as something bad to me." Tears began welling in his eyes.

"When I asked that question," he continued his story, "my dad just simply stood up and walked over to me, handing me my phone.

I awkwardly took it from him and looked at the screen. In that moment, the world crashed down on me. I was staring at a text I sent you, telling you I liked you. A shiver rolled down my spine when I looked at my dad and saw the look in his eyes.

"I am so disappointed in you Samual. After all that we've taught you…" he shook his head disapprovingly.

"But, I can explain…" I said. I still don't how I would have, but it doesn't matter, because I he didn't gave me a chance to do so.

"I don't want to hear it, Sam!" my dad yelled at me, "do you even know what you're putting us through? Do you even realize how ashamed we are of you?"

"But, I-"

"How can you be so selfish?" my dad continued. My mother looked at me as if I had suddenly transformed into a monster. I started tearing up.

"Of course I thought of you when I acknowledged my feelings for Puck," I said with a broken tone in my voice, "but I thought you wanted me to be happy…?"

"How can you be happy with a man?" My dad asked furiously, "how could that be more important than our feelings? I mean, look at your mother, look what you did to her!"

My mother started sobbing and I can tell you, that was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life.

"I don't want you to go to hell, Sammy," she said softly, while rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

My heart broke at that moment. Can you imagine? My own mother who believed I was going to hell for going after my feelings.

"Mom, I will not, don't worry," I said, as I started crying.

"Stop weeping, sissy boy," my father hissed at me. He stepped towards me and I stood up from the chair, preparing myself for the worst. However, my father took my arms quickly and turned them on my back, walking me towards the door.

"I'm still the same…" I cried.

"Shut up. We don't know you anymore," my father whispered in my ear.

"I'm still the same!" I yelled, now kicking and screaming out of panic.

My dad opened the front door and threw me out, along with my jacket. I tripped over my feet and felt the cold pavement his my face. When I got up and turned around, I saw Stevie and Stacy staring at me, with big eyes, from up the stairs. I was mortified when I saw the look on their faces, but before I could do anything, my dad had already thrown the door shut. I must've stand there for almost half an hour, doing nothing. My mind couldn't grasp on what was actually going on…"

There was it. Now in full sight of Puck's eyes, for the first time in their relationship, he broke down. Completely. Puck was still in shock from what he just heard. He looked into the emerald eyes of the blonde boy, who was crying right in front of him. The white in his eyes began turning red when Sam looked away, to the sealing. He set his nails in his arm and started scratching. Trying to even-out the pain he felt inside. His view became black and he was reliving all the emotions from tonight. His mind was playing a trick on him and he didn't how to stop it. He just knew he had to get rid of it. Puck needed a moment to realize what was going on. He could see how frustrated the boy was, but he didn't know how the handle it. When he saw Sam's fist aiming for the brick wall on the side of his bed, he knew he had to do something though, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Sam felt his arms being pulled to his back, again. He panicked and started breathing uncontrollably. Puck immediately realized how stupidly he was handling this. He rolled his eyes at himself, but thought twice about letting go. When he heard Sam gasp for air he knew he wouldn't. Instead, he got up on his knees and stuck his feet forward, locking his legs around the blonde's waist.

"It's okay, I got you, calm down," he spoke softly.

When Sam heard Puck's voice, his eyes began forming dark colors and shapes again. It was like he was being pulled back out of his own mind. Puck felt Sam's body relax.

"That's it, see, you're safe."

And again, tears started welling up in Sam's eyes. He felt his body collapsing into Puck's. Puck was still holding Sam's arms, but now he had put them around the boy's chest. It must have looked kind of funny, his arms and legs wrapped around Sam.

"I'm a mess," Sam whispered sobbingly.

"I don't care. It's gonna be alright. I will personally see to that," Puck said with a grin on his face.

Sam smiled and grabbed Puck's hands, his thumb softly brushing against his knuckles.

"Can I let go of you now?" Puck asked after a while, "this position really hurts my back."

Sam burst out in a laugh.

"Yes, you can."

Puck smiled, satisfied with the fact he made his boyfriend laugh again. He let go of him and laid down under the sheets, on his side. Sam took a deep breath and then did the same, facing Puck.

They just laid there, looking into each other's eyes. Sam found peace in Puck's hazel ones and Puck saw Sam's emeralds slowly closing. Puck smiled softly.

"You can go to sleep," he said, while laying his hand on Sam's cheek, "It's going to be okay, dude."

And Sam let himself go, off to another world.


	3. Do ya think I

_Chapter three_ – Do ya think I'm sexy?

Puck woke up from the cold air hugging his body. He shivered and opened his eyes to find himself uncovered any blankets and Sam with his back turned to him. He sighed annoyed and laid himself on his side. His irritation flew when he looked over Sam's back and saw the boy in a peaceful sleep. A smile tugged at corners of his mouth and he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's hips, laying his head on his. He smelled Sam's hair, that reminded him of his own, because Sam had used his shampoo.

As he closed his eyes, he started thinking about what happened tonight. A crying Sam on his doorstep, angry parents and a messed up situation. Deep down, Puck hated this kind of drama. He hated being in trouble and disliked this feeling. When Sam and himself got together he thought it would be amazing and even better than their friendship, but now it seemed like the opposite had happened. He softly exhaled, trying not to wake Sam, who got closer to Puck's body in his sleep. The worst of the whole situation was that Puck had no idea what to do about it. He knew the Evans and they were strong believers. It secretly always intrigued Puck on how they stood up for what they believed in, but right now he neglected it the most.

He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sam mumble something. The Mohawked boy looked up at him to see if the blond was still at ease. He chuckled when he saw the smile on his face. A satisfying feeling freed up about him when he figured Sam had a nice dream. He pressed a kiss at the boy's neck, which made a shiver go down Sam's spine. In that moment, Puck decided to – just as his boyfriend did – let go of his sorrow, what made him fall into a light sleep again.

After an hour or so, he woke up again. A pair of familiar lips touched his and made him moan softly. He opened his mouth and he felt Sam's tongue slip into his mouth. His eyes opened automatically when the sweet touch moved away from him. He looked into a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes. Puck smiled, seeing Sam's eyes lit up again, especially after tonight.

"Hi," Sam greeted him cutely.

"Mornin'," Puck responded, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"How late is it?" Sam asked when he looked through the day and noticed the sun was already out.

Puck leaned on his elbows and grabbed his phone from his nightstand.

"11.30 am," he answered, falling back down on the bed.

"What?" Sam uttered, "class started two hours ago!"

"Yeah, about that," Puck began, not panicked at all, "we're not going."

Sam furrowed.

"But, we'll get in trouble…"

Puck gave him one of his famous 'do-i-look-like-i-care?'-gazes and Sam laughed out loud.

"Sorry, just remembered that's not something uncommon for you."

Puck nodded affirmatively and stretched his body. He felt a shot of pain through his back as he did, probably from holding Sam last night, he groaned.

"So, as we have the day off now, what do you want to do?" Sam asked after he'd woken up a little bit more.

"Well, as a starter, I was thinking…" Puck began thinking, "no drama today."

He felt a wave of relieve when Sam agreed with him. Maybe he was just postponing the confrontation of actually come with an actual plan to help his boyfriend, but he might as well, since he didn't know how to handle it anyway. But even though he eased himself, he still felt guilty and if Noah Puckerman doesn't like something, It was guilt.

"Instead, we could watch Avatar," he saw Sam's face lit up when he offered to watch his favorite movie, "order in pizza and just cuddle on the couch."

Puck's guilt went away when Sam kissed him happily.

"I'd love that," he said.

After Puck took a quick shower an modeled himself, he went downstairs to discover a full-board breakfast on the table. Sam stood I front of it, playing nervously with his hands. It was always risky to do something special for his boyfriend, because he always had the fear of being blown off by the muscular boy. Puck smiled at Sam's uncomfortable appearance and walked towards him.

"I was trying to show my gratitude for helping me last night," Sam almost whispered.

Puck took Sam's chin and pulled his head up, to look into the green eyes.

"I love it, babe," he responded.

Sam's huge mouth showed a happy smile when hearing those words.

They sat at the table and it was the first time Puck couldn't decide on what he should eat first. There were pancakes with syrup, scrambled eggs, all sorts of bread, juice and milk. He looked over and saw the blond boy dig in like he hadn't eaten for months. Puck grinned, last night probably drained him as much as him. He grabbed a pancake and tasted him. He had to hand it to his boyfriend; he might appear as a dumbass sometimes, but he sure knew how to cook.

After washing the dishes, which Puck had to do Sam said, "because he cooked", they plopped down at the couch. Puck had already put in the Avatar-dvd, so he only had to start it. Sam cuddled up against him, his head laying in his lap. Puck softly stroke the blond bangs out of his eyes as the utopian movie started.

"You just gotta love the Na'vi," Sam almost jumped up as the credits started, "Oe pxel nga."

Puck laughed out loud at Sam's dorky behavior.

Sam instantly felt embarrassed and gazed at his hand, who were nervously played with one another. His love for science-fiction always made him feel like a nerd and it took a while to show that part of himself to Puck.

"You're amazing."

Sam looked up, caught off guard. He felt a red blush spreading around his cheeks.

"You are too," he said shyly.

The rest of the afternoon they just lied on the couch, watching some tv and cranking up about Rachel's text messages who almost declared war for not being at Glee practice. When dusk set in, Puck grabbed to phone to order some pizzas. Half an hour later the doorbell rang and he took the food from the delivery-boy, while paying him.

"Finally!" Sam uttered, "I'm starving!"

"Seriously? After what you've put down at breakfast? Dude, you've got serious issues," Puck responded playfully.

"Shut up! You know I have a big appetite!" he laughed.

Puck grinned, took a slice and sat down on the couch.

"Wanna play a game?" Sam asked after half a pizza.

Puck got a devious smile on his face.

"Not that kind of game…" Sam sighed.

Puck pouted and put up big, puppy eyes. Sam chuckled.

"You're impossible."

Puck gave him an arrogant gaze.

"No, seriously now, dude. What'ya wanna play?"

"Truth or dare…"

The naughtiness returned on Puck's face again.

"…But without the dare," Sam finished his sentence.

"Okay," Puck shrugged.

"Name a spot where you really want to do it one time," his boyfriend said.

Puck almost choked in his pizza, looking at the boy stupefied. They hadn't even gotten to actually doing it and now Sam wants to know where he'd wanted to do it someday. It's not like Puck hadn't wanted it though, but as soon as he went too far down his boyfriend's back, he would shoot him down. He always said some girly thing like: "It's too soon."

"Well…?" Sam asked curiously.

"A public restroom," Puck answered in full honesty. Now it was Sam's turn to almost get killed.

"Why would you want that?" he coughed.

"I don't know," Puck shrugged, "I just feel like it."

Sam nodded.

"Your turn," he said.

Puck thought for a while to come up with a good question.

"Avatar or me?"

Sam laughed out loud.

"You can't actually make me choose between those two!" he uttered.

Puck gave him a gaze full of triumph. He already felt good at this game.

"You," Sam answered after a moment of silence, "but only because you are real!"

Now it was Puck's turn to laugh at him, but he was satisfied with the answer.

"Are you straight, bi or gay?" he heard Sam ask.

"What the hell is it with you and all those personal questions?" Puck almost yelled.

"That's the fun of the game!" Sam responded, "this is an amazing opportunity to find out all the dirt about you!"

Puck slammed his own forehead when he realized they were probably going to play this game the whole evening.

"I'm straight," Puck finally answered. He saw a look flashed through Sam's eyes that he couldn't quite channel.

"What about you?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know," Sam sighed, "I guess I just fall in love with persons, not depending on what gender they are. Blaine says that makes me pansexual, but I really don't like all the labels."

"Then why the hell did you ask me to put a label on myself just now?" Puck drawn out.

"Sorry, you can't ask two questions in a row," Sam chuckled. Puck locked his arms in front of his chest and gave him an angry gaze.

"Weren't you mad when I told you I talked with Blaine about my feelings for you?" Sam asked.

Puck thought about it for a moment, trying to remember that moment.

"No, I wasn't, because you needed that to actually admit your love for me," he smiled dumbly.

Sam grinned at him and his mind went back to that moment…


	4. Lucky

__**So, as you might have noticed, I try to upload a chapter every day and that's working quite well. I have found a Beta reader, who's helping me slightly with some grammar adjustments.**

**Please remember to review! I'd really like to hear some more feedback! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four<em> – Lucky

"Hey, I know we don't talk that much, but you're my friend, right?" I asked the brown-haired boy.

"Of course, Samuel," Blaine answered politely, "I guess being in Glee almost forced us to be." He chuckled at his own joke. I grinned and let out a sigh of relief. The hallway was empty, but I still turned down the sound of my voice.

"Cool. Because I really need some advise. Would you mind grabbing a cup of coffee with me? My treat of course," I offered.

Blaine took a look at his watch and shrugged.

"I guess I have a moment."

We walked out of the school, heading for my car.

"I must say I am a little surprised, Samuel," Blaine said while I accelerated, "why are you turning to me for help? I mean, no offence, but we don't know each other that well."

I bit my bottom lip when he asked that.

"It's just… Something happened a while ago… And now I have all these feelings which I don't know how to handle and I suppose you're the perfect person to talk about it," I answered honestly.

"What kind of feelings?"

I glanced at Blaine while concentrating on the road ahead of me and took a deep breath.

"Confusing feelings… About Puck…"

I think I will never forget the look on Blaine's face when those words left my mouth. The curly-haired boy actually fell quiet until we got to the coffee shop. I locked the car and we walked inside, ordering our usual drinks. When the cashier handed them to us, we set down at a table in a corner of the shop.

"Explain," Blaine simply said, comforting me with his soft smile.

"Remember Brittany's birthday party two weeks ago?" I asked. Blaine nodded in response.

"There are some black spots, though," he chuckled.

"Remember the game we played? 'Spin the bottle'?" I continued, ignoring his joke.

"Yeah! It was hilarious to see Santana kiss Kurt!" he laughed, "And you and Pu-. Oh god. Are you serious? After that?"

I rolled my eyes at him for filling the gaps so quickly.

"Look, take it easy, okay? I just found out myself and I'm not even sure," I hissed at him. Blaine instantly got serious and I saw he was thinking deeply.

"Well," he said after a moment of silence, "what did you feel when you kissed… Puck." It still sounded weird to me to actually gain that question.

"I don't know…" I lied.

"Don't bullshit me Sam. Did you feel something or not?"

My eyes widened when I heard the persuading tone in his voice. I sighed and looked around the room. People were just drinking their coffees and had no idea of the life-changing confession he was about to make.

"I felt… Like I was on fire or something. Sparks. Magic," I almost whispered. A big smile was appearing on Blaine's face.

"It's not funny," I warned him.

"I'm sorry Samuel, but it actually kind of is," Blaine said, "if I only image you went to Kurt to trust him with this information instead of me…"

"… Then he definitely would've snogged me right n-."

"Yupp," Blaine responded, showing his amusement.

"Seriously though," he continued, "what's the problem?"

"What's the pro-? How about I have fucking feelings for my best fucking friend?" I blurted.

"And there it is," Blaine simply said.

I shocked when I felt a warm feeling spreading around my chest as that one sentence left my mouth. I didn't speak for what felt like an hour and Blaine just sat there with a grin on his face. After a while he broke the silence.

"So, how do you feel now you've admitted it to yourself?"

"What the fuck, dude," I said, still astonished about what I found out about myself, "What does this mean? Am I suddenly gay now?"

Blaine laughed at my ignorance.

"Well, how do you feel about other guys? Are you attracted to them too?"

"No… I guess…"

"Look," Blaine said as he laid a hand on my shoulder , "it's okay. You don't have to put a label on yourself if you don't want to. Just think about what you just discovered about yourself and try to give it a place."

"What do you think I am?" I asked, still wrapped up in my own world. Blaine sighed hopelessly.

"I guess you're… bi…"

"Why? I didn't feel something when your hand is on my shoulder."

Blaine took his hand back as soon as I said that and for a second I could've sworn I saw a little embarrassment in his eyes.

"Okay. Being bi-sexual has got two meanings," he explained, "most people think it's when you fall in love persons, not caring about their gender…"

I nodded affirmatively.

"…But actually, being bi just means that you fall in love with both genders."

I took a moment to let this new information sink in.

"I guess the first one kind of sounds like me…" I admitted.

Blaine smiled softly at me.

"That would make you pansexual."

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face, "do you guys have a word for everything in your world?"

Blaine started laughing and I stared at the table, shying for the fact I was making fun of his and his _world_.

"I just didn't mentioned it before, because I know that term isn't familiar with everyone yet," he said.

"Thanks Blaine… For listening to me," I suddenly felt very girly when I said that. A light blush covered my cheeks.

"Anytime," Blaine said.

A couple of days later I decided to just tell Puck. I needed it to get off my chest, because when I was around him, either at school or anyplace else, I started to feel uncomfortable. That one night I took a chance when Puck was coming over.

"You texted me you had something to talk about," Puck said, "what is it, man?"

He was standing in the doorway of my room, looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. I kicked myself in my head for actually texting that. But I knew I had done it so that I couldn't back out of telling him, because I knew Puck wouldn't leave before he knew what was going on.

"Well… I… I j-just wanted t-to tell you that…" I heard myself stutter, which was odd, because I only did that when I had to read out loud in class.

"...That…?" Puck continued, after grabbing my shoulder – which made a bolt of lightning shoot through my body – and setting me next to him on my bed.

"I… I… Damn it," I started to get frustrated.

"Dude, calm down, just tell me," Puck said, still with the same confusion on his face.

"Swear you won't hate me if I do?" I asked, kind of scared.

"Of course not! You're my best friend!" the Mohawk boy declared.

I started nervously fumbling with my hands as I tried to get the words out of my mouth. _Just say it, Sam, you moron._

"I think I like you," I blurted out. It felt like the world was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Only more than as a friend," I quickly added.

"Wow," Puck responded, taking in my confession, "cool!"

I thought I turned hard-of-hearing in the last two seconds.

"What?"

"No, seriously, dude. That's kind of nice," he turned to me, "The Puckerman just reached a whole new level of hotness."

I slammed my own forehead when he said that.

"Puck, are you actually getting what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, man!" he answered excited, "but how did you find out?"

"I kind of got all these weird feelings after we kissed at Britanny's party," I explained.

"Nice…" he simply said.

"So, how do you feel about me…?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

"Hm," I saw Puck thinking, "I guess kissing you was kinda hot…"

I smiled when I heard him say that, but forced it away when I thought about the consequences.

"So, what does this mean…? For, like, our friendship?"

"Friendship? What the hell are you talking about, dude?" Puck said with a weird look on his face.

My whole life shattered in front of me. Of course Puck would react this way. Why would he be interested in being friends with a guy who likes him? I stood up from the bed and laid my hands at the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I never should've told you…"

"What? No, no, no," Puck respond surprised. He followed me to the window where I was standing, just gazing outside. I felt his arms lock around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I shivered when I felt his breath near my ear.

"I like you too, Sammy…"

I turned around and faced him with a confused look in my eyes.

"… And my best friend becoming my boyfriend is the most awesome thing ever."

The next day, I met up with Blaine again, at the same coffee shop.

"What's up, Samuel?" he smiled when he walked towards me.

Before I said anything, I immediately pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Whoa, what was that for?" he asked surprised.

"For actually changing my life," I said thankfully.

I told Blaine every detail on how my conversation with Puck went. He was surprised to hear Puck was comfortable with the idea of dating me.

A week later, Puck and I told Blaine that our relationship was official. I always wondered if Puck had mind that Blaine already knew what was going before he did, but if he did, he never showed. Blaine found a week was kind of soon for us to refer to each other as actual 'boyfriends', but we quickly explained to him that it felt right. I mean, we had known each other for over a year, so there wasn't much we had to discover about each other, except for the physical part…


	5. Rumour has itSomeone like you

_Chapter five_ – Rumour has it/Someone like you

"Can you even imagine we already went to second base on our first date," Puck laughed, "I think I'll never forget the look on Blaine's face when we told him that."

"I know right!" Sam grinned.

"But no, Sammy," Puck's face turned serious again, "I could never be mad at your for telling Blaine. I even guess we kind of owe him."

"I think we already settled that when he walked in on us that time in the locker-room…" I said with an enjoyable look on my face.

"You could practically see his boner through his sweatpants," Puck started laughing again.

"This is nice…" Sam said when the laughing died. Puck smiled softly.

"Yeah. I told you we would have no drama today," Puck could choke himself for reminding Sam of how bad things actually were. Luckily, Sam only grinned thankfully and pressed a kiss on Puck's lips.

"Wait! Wait!" Puck uttered desperately when his boyfriend pulled away, "I want more of that…"

Puck and Sam were both lying in Puck's bed again, this time, only wearing boxers. Sam had buried his face in Puck's neck, their hands quietly playing on Puck's stomach.

"We still have to tell Quinn…" Puck said after a while.

"I know," Sam whispered, an ominous feeling went through his body when he thought about that, "I'm still surprised she hasn't found out yet."

"I feel ya, bro'," Puck agreed, "you can probably say the New Directions are friends after all."

Sam nodded, reminding himself of the fact that everybody already knew about him and Puck, but that it never left the choir room. And it never got to Quinn. Though, he and Puck had to foreseen Blaine telling Kurt. And Kurt telling Finn. Who told Rachel. Who told Mercedes. Who told Tina. Who told Mike. Who told Artie. Who told Brittany. Who told Santana. But surprisingly well, they all understood they shouldn't tell Quinn. Even Santana had kept her mouth shut, except for some threatening once in a while when she didn't got her way.

"We should tell her tomorrow," Puck suddenly suggested.

Sam gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Are you sure? I mean, it will be a hell of a talk…"

"I realize that," Puck responded, "but we'll have to do it eventually and tomorrow is the perfect opportunity. It'll be on a Friday, so she will have the entire weekend to let it sink in."

Sam nodded, thoughtful.

"That's true and personally… I don't think things could get much worse…"

Puck ran his hand through Sam's blond hair when he smiled at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you," Puck smiled.

"It's okay," Sam said.

"Hey, don't worry!" Puck uttered, shaking the boy in his arms, "You know I always got your back, Sammy."

A shiver ran down Sam's spine when he heard Puck use his pet name. He only called him that when he was being protective and trying to make him feel safe. He pressed his lips against Puck's, really trying to show his gratitude.

"You wanna go again?" Puck asked after their kiss.

Sam laughed out loud.

"Seriously, do you ever get enough?"

Puck shook his head, looking at him with big, puppy eyes.

"Oh, don't do that. I really hate it when you do that," Sam lied, "it kind of makes you gay…"

Puck's mouth fell open because of disbelieve.

"What the…" he muttered.

Then, he started poking into Sam's sides, which made his boyfriend's body spasm. Puck continued and two seconds later, they were rolling around the bed.

"Puck!" Sam laughed, "K-knock it off! Go f- yourself!"

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Puck asked threatening. He got the blond boy down on his back, holding his hands in a tight grip. Sam put his head up a couple of times, trying to kiss the Mohawked boy. He couldn't reach him though and if he almost would, Puck would turn his head away.

"Promise me you won't ever call me that again!" he hissed.

Sam looked at him with a strange face, Puck actually looked angry.

"I promise," he whispered.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Puck started grinning and pressed a deep kiss on Sam's big mouth. After pulling back, he laid himself comfortable on the boy. Sam pulled the sheets over them, while trying to figure out what just happened.

"So, are you ready?" Puck asked.`

"Yeah, I guess," Sam answered.

They walked down to the choir room of McKinley High, their shoulder nervously bumping into each other. Sam took a deep breath while he walked into Glee Club. The whole crew was already there, except for Quinn. Puck locked the door behind them to quickly inform the rest of the gang.

"We are telling Quinn today," Sam announced when Puck joined his side. The tips of their fingers softly touched a couple of times.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked excited.

"Yeah, are you serious?" Santana repeated with an arrogant undertone, "you know our head-cheerleading blondie is gonna get furious."

"Lay off, Santana," Puck rolled his eyes, "Quinn maybe hard to read sometimes, but she's still our friend. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Puck wasn't truly convinced by himself, but he tried to appear like it for Sam. He knew his boyfriend probably already had trembling knees at this point.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Santana sighed, "are you really that stupid? Let me break it down for you…"

Puck felt his heartbeat grow faster.

"…First of all, my dear, dear Puckerman," sarcasm sounded in her voice, "you're the one who got her knocked up two years ago. Remember the mess she was after that?"

The Mohawked boy sighed, like he'd already forgot about that.

"But then," Santana continued, "our precious, little Trouty Mouth came around, instantly flirting with Quinn. He was the reason she started to trust guys again, but then, he also broke her heart, shattering the last bits of her self-esteem."

"Hold it right there," Sam jumped in, "you were the one who made me break up with Quinn, so that you could make Brittany jealous."

The dark haired girl immediately stood up, walking towards Sam. Puck clenched his fists as a preparation. Santana got close to Sam's face and spoke in a vicious tone.

"Listen carefully, Froggy Lips, if you blurt out that sentence one more time, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you. Or do I already have to remind you that you actually haven't told to Quinn yet, so that I can make this one way more difficult for you." She glanced at Puck and Sam swallowed his dry throat.

"Good," she smiled, patting Sam's check.

The door went open and Quinn stepped into the room. Like it was practiced, every single person in Glee Club started talking to each other, making it seem like nothing was going on. Even Santana laughed out loud at Sam and Puck, as if they just made a real funny joke. But when she sat down on her seat again, she couldn't resist to throw one last threatening look at Sam.

Sam didn't bother though. He knew Santana and the fact that she still acted along with them, only showed her kindness towards Sam. He was just being a jerk by getting all worked up about what Santana said. She was only being real and Sam's reaction was out of line. He had learned that when he was 'dating' the girl. She appeared like a bitch most of the time, but if she likes you, she really has your back. You just had to look very carefully for her small acts of friendliness.

When practice was over she whispered a 'good luck' into Sam's ear and Finn and Mike clapped Puck on his back when they left the room.

"Quinn, could you stay here for a moment," Puck asked when he almost saw her walking out of the door along with the others. She turned smiling.

"Sure Puck, what's up?" she responded, while walking back to the guys.

"We… We need to tell you something," Sam said.

"Okay…"

"First of all, we'd like you to hear us out…," Sam started.

"…And don't start throwing stuff or something," Puck jumped in.

"Second of all," Sam continued sighing, "we never meant to hurt you."

"Just tell me what's wrong, guys," Quinn said, "you're kinda freaking me out right now."

"That is _not_ our goal," Puck responded immediately.

Sam sighed again at Puck's clumsiness, but Puck didn't care. Quinn was actually one of the most important persons in his life. Having a baby together kind of makes you band, you know.

"I guess, Puck," Quinn said with a confused look on her face, "now say what you want to say, so I can get out of here."

A silence fell. Puck looked at Sam and Sam looked at Puck.

"Quinn, we…" Sam started nervously.

"…We're dating," Puck finished, taking Sam's hand.


	6. Forget you

_Chapter six_ – Forget you

Sam shocked as he heard Puck finish his sentence. It actually irritated him that he wasn't the one telling Quinn. He was the one having a hard time with telling her and now Puck just blurted it out like that.

Quinn's face immediately turned mad, surprised and confused at the same time. A silence fell down on the three of them as she tried to indicate the thing she just heard.

"You guys are… Dating?" she asked, still without any grasp on the situation presented to her.

Puck and Sam nodded at the same rhythm.

"What the…?" it seemed that the words finally came through to Quinn, but Puck actually _scared _when he saw she was getting angry. It was probably the only thing that terrified him, an angry Quinn.

"How long?" she simply asked. Puck swallowed.

"Two months…"

"Who else knows, but me?"

"Glee…" Sam whispered.

"Everyone?" she asked rhetorical, "and not one of them told me?"

"Only because we said they shouldn't," Sam wanted to blow his own brains out when he heard himself say that. Nice way to make things better, idiot.

Puck saw Quinn wasn't angry anymore. She was getting furious.

"Haven't you guys embarrassed me enough the last two years?" she started screaming, "firstly, one of you almost made me have a Mohawked baby – thank God is was a girl. Secondly, the other one dumps me so that he could be with the biggest slut of the entire school. And now this?"

Both Puck and Sam were looking at their feet, nervously fiddling their hands. They were prepared for Quinn being mad, but that she would be this angry, neither of the two boys were expecting that.

"I think I've set a record here," she continued, "getting pregnant _and_ dumped by two _gays_."

Puck clenched his fists when he heard that last word leave Quinn's pretty mouth.

"As I said, we weren't out to hurt you," Sam said softly. Puck could see little tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"No, but you were selfish enough to go through with it," Quinn smiled sarcastically.

Something snapped inside of Puck. Though Quinn may be his best friend, that sentence crossed the line. His thoughts immediately went back to when Sam told him his parents said the exact same thing to him three days ago. And now someone told him this again.

"Look, Quinn," Puck stood up, "I know this sucks for you and as Sam said, we weren't out to hurt you. But for you to say we're _selfish_? Can you even begin to imagine how hard this all is for us? We've almost taken as much crap in the last three days as you did this last year. With Sam's parents and all…"

"What about his parents?" Quinn's face turned serious and she looked at Sam.

Puck took the blonde's hand and squeezed it.

"They kicked me out," Sam explained softly.

Puck saw flashes of hurt going through Quinn's eyes. It was probably because she knew what it felt like, just when her dad kicked her out when she told her parents she was pregnant.

"Sam, I'm so sor-"

"I know," Sam interrupted her, "it sucks…"

"Where have you been staying the past few days?" she asked caring.

Puck secretly found it amusing how Quinn's moods could so easily swung. The girl was clearly self-absorbed, but if she recognized the slightest resemblance in another person, she grew warmer. It was almost like she was looking at a piece of herself and taking the opportunity to help. It must feel like she is helping herself.

"At Puck's," Sam answered.

Quinn's gaze went to Puck and he nodded.

"My mom's out of town, so we didn't have to explain anything to anyone."

"What did they say to you?" the sound in Quinn's voice turned down, remembering what her own parents said when she told them.

"That it wasn't normal and that I've ashamed them," Sam answered quietly, "they said I was only thinking about myself."

The blond girl nodded understandingly.

"So, what are you guys gonna do to fix this?" Puck feared that question might come up.

"We don't know yet," Sam responded. Quinn gave a quick look to Puck and he shrugged with a guilty look on his face.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with a solution," she smiled comfortably, "and if you need help, you can always turn to me."

Puck smiled a little when he heard her say that.

"But I'm still mad," she add, "not about you being… Together. But for keeping me in the dark for two months."

The boys nodded, forcing themselves to not show their faces which were being pulled into a tiny smile.

"Good. I'm gonna go now, I really feel the urge to taunt Santana and Brittany about not telling me," she had a devious, playful grin on her face when she left.

"Wow, that was one hell of a conversation," Puck said when they were sitting in his truck.

"Yeah," Sam responded.

Puck gave him a quick gaze off the road and a strange look.

"Something wrong?" he asked, knowing Sam wasn't the one-worded person.

"It's just…" the blond boy bit his bottom lip, "I don't like the way you just blurted it out to Quinn. I told you how hard this was going to be for me, because I still feel guilty about dumping her last year."

"Yeah, I know that, but it was my idea to tell her and Quinn is kind of like _my_ best friend, just like Santana's yours," Puck said.

"I know…" Sam said quietly, his eyes turning to the side-window. He laid his head against it and felt the cold freezing his thoughts.

The rest of the afternoon and the first hours into the evening Sam spent by laying in Puck's bed. The conversation with Quinn had almost brought him back to feeling the same way as when he stood on Puck's doorstep. He hadn't heard from his family for three days now and he was already starting to feel homesick. Stevie and Stacy's faces just kept flashing through his mind and he missed his little brother and sister like hell. He started wondering what his parents might've told them to keep them from questioning about Sam not being with them. Maybe his parents just avoided the questions from them or, even worse, they turned them against him. A cold rush went through his body and he pulled his knees further up against his shivering body. He tried to numb his feelings, but instead, he started to feel guilty at Puck. The boy had offered his home to him, but Sam only thought about going back to his. Although Puck was being very kind to him, he also felt angry at him for not having come up with a solution for the whole debacle yet.

Sam got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door quietly opening. Puck sat down next to him and laid a hand on his back.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

Sam shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" the Mohawked boy continued.

"Awful," Sam answered softly, "like nothing is right."

Puck sighed. He hated hearing his boy was feeling like shit, but he just had no clue what to do about it. Most of the time they would just talk about it and then it was better, but now Sam wasn't interested in a conversation. Puck just wanted to pick the boy from the bed and make him laugh again, but he'd probably only make him mad for appearing insensitive.

He stood up again to take of his clothes, making himself ready for bed. Sam instantly felt lonely again when his boyfriend left the room to brush his teeth. He didn't feel like talking, laughing or being held. He didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to drown in his thoughts, with the safe feeling of Puck near him. But instead of telling him this, he was just pushing him away.

Puck came back from the bathroom and laid himself on the other end of the bed, covering himself under the sheets. He would love to give the blond boy a goodnight kiss, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Instead, he just mumbled a "sleep tight" and turned off the light on his nightstand. Sam didn't hear him, because he was already back to being captured inside of his own mind.

That night Puck couldn't sleep. He turned every fifteen minutes, desperately trying to get comfortable. He guessed his body wasn't used to already being in bed at this time on a Friday night. He usually was hammered at this hour, clubbing with some kids of the Glee Club or drinking with a girl at his place, trying to get into her pants. It was probably the most awful first night of the weekend he had in a long time. He opened his eyes, for the sixth time in two hours, and turned his head to Sam. He could distinguish the boy's muscled back slowly going up and down, probably already sleeping. Puck couldn't stand feeling this way. Sam was feeling like a mess and there wasn't much he could do about it, except for holding him, trying to make him feel safe inside his home.

He turned over and got his mouth close to the back of Sam's head.

"Please, let me hold you, Sammy," he whispered.

Sam still had his eyes open as he heard those words. His mind brought him close to crying, so he nodded affirmatively.

Puck's mouth got pulled into a small grin when he noticed the blond boy's movement. He swung his arm around his waist, the other going under Sam's head. He laid his own head above Sam's and kissed his hair softly. Sam tightly grabbed the hand he felt lying on his stomach. He turned closer to Puck as a comforting feeling flushed over him. His mixed feelings about his home, the confession to Quinn and about Puck eased and he quickly closed his eyes, grabbing the moment to get some sleep.

Puck smiled when he heard the boy under his head making soft snoring sounds. He kissed the blond hair again and saw his vision getting smaller, finally letting his body rest.


	7. Landslide

**I won't be able to post a new chapter on monday, 'cause I'll gonna be busy for school, sorry!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter seven<em> – Landslide

Sam walked into the dining room. He saw his parents, brother and sister nicely dressed, sitting at the table. The Christmas tree in the corner gave the room a joyful atmosphere. It was Christmas Eve and he decided to go home, because Puck and his mother wanted to celebrate it together with the new boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mr. Evans asked, standing up from his chair.

"I thought I'd come home," Sam mumbled, "it's Christmas after all… A time to be with family?"

The gaze in his father's eyes changed, like he just remembered that was true.

"You can grab a plate and take it upstairs," his dad said.

Sam nodded quietly and took some food from the table. He noticed his sister staring at him like he was a stranger. He left the room and walked up the stairs to his room. When he entered it, he saw it wasn't his room anymore. The Star Wars posters were torn of the walls and his bed was replaced with a sofa. His closet was gone too. Actually, the only thing left that was his, was his desk. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down on the sofa, staring at his plate. His parents had already tried to ban him from their life. Sam knew the situation was bad, but this… This was unbelievable. Teardrops fell down on the piece of beef on his plate. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he wiped the tears from his face and tried to sound normal.

The door went open and his little brother walked in, gazing a penetrating look at him.

"Hey Stevie," Sam smiled through his watering eyes, "what's up, buddy?"

The little boy just looked at him. Sam's face showed confusion.

"Do you wanna play a video game or something?" he asked, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice.

"Why did you have to be gay, Sammy?" his brother instantly asked.

Sam was shocked by his brother's words. Apparently his parents did tell the true story to his brother and sister.

"I-I'm not," he responded, "I just like Puck…"

"And Puck's a guy, right?"

"Y-yeah, but…" Sam stuttered, surprised by how direct his brother was.

"Well, that makes you gay," the boy interrupted him.

Sam stared at him with a astonished look in his eyes.

"Do you like being gay, Sammy?" the little, blond boy continued, "are you happy with being weird? Don't you miss us? Don't you miss me?"

"O-of course I do, Stevie!" Sam said, "but I… Mom and dad kicked me out, so I didn't had a choice…"

"You do have a choice, Samuel!"

Sam gave his little brother a weird look, oddly enough, the boy started to have the same voice as their father.

"And you chose to be gay. You chose a guy over your own family," the boy continued.

"No, no. That's not what happened…" Sam uttered.

"You are selfish, Samuel, _selfish_. Don't you think about us at all? Do you really care that less about me and Stacy?"

"Of course I care about you and Stacy," Sam said.

"Liar. Liar. Liar," it seemed like his brother was in some kind of trance. No matter what Sam said, the boy wouldn't stop calling him that.

You're a liar, Sam!"

Sam put his hands over his ears and started screaming.

"Liar."

"Sam."

"Liar."

"Sam!"

"Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. His shirt was wet because of all his sweating and he was trembling like he was frozen-solid.

"Finally!" Puck uttered, "what kind of nightmare was that, dude?"

The blond boy instantly started crying.

"Whoa! Okay, calm down, calm down," Puck sat behind Sam, pulling on his shoulders so that Sam would lay back down. Luckily, he did, his head rested on Puck's chest and he clenched his t-shirt, almost ripping it.

"It's okay, Sammy, you're safe," Puck whispered.

But the tears kept streaming from his eyes.

"I-I was at home... A-and St-Stevie said..."

Puck shushed him.

"I know, I know... You were talking in your sleep." He laid a hand on Sam's cheek, wiping away his tears.

But Sam still shivered. His body probably had to get rid of all the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins.

"Hey, Sammy, calm down," Puck softly said to him, "I'm right here. Can you feel me? Can you feel me breathing?"

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on Puck's chest, calmly raising up and down.

"That's right, Sammy," Puck continued, "breathe with me."

He felt his boyfriend's body slowly relaxing, but he kept petting the blond strokes of hair on his head.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Puck found himself to be the first one waking up. He laid on his back and Sam was holding his arm tightly, still sleeping. Puck chuckled at the sight and felt satisfied to finally see the boy at ease. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his one free hand. When he had woken up a little, his thoughts immediately went back to last night. He really had to do something to help Sam, because at this rate, he didn't knew how long his boyfriend could stand all of it. His gaze turned to him again. The Mohawked boy wished they could just run away, start over, start a new life, free from Sam's parents and all that shit. But he knew they couldn't.<p>

"I just need some more time…" he whispered to himself, stroking the blond bangs out of Sam's eyes.

Maybe he just had to accept the fact that he couldn't do it, simply accept that he was terribly failing at helping the one person he truly loved. Puck's eyes widened when he thought that. _He loved Sam_. And not that awkward, shy, puppy love, but the real thing. When his new realization sank in, he promised himself to do everything he could, for the rest of his life, to protect and help the boy next to him. He immediately knew what he had to do, he needed to get help.

_Hey, I know it's soon and I understand if you don't want to, but I could really use your advice…_

He read his message again and then clicked on Quinn's name. It was a good idea to ask her of all people, because she went through a big, kicking-out fight with her parents too. A minute later his phone was beeping. He almost threw it away to keep the noise from waking Sam up.

_Tell me where and when. x_

He smiled when he read her message. Typical Quinn, despite everything, always there.

_BreadstiX in 3 hours?_ He wrote.

_Perfect_. She answered.

Puck let out a relieving sigh, it wasn't like he already had something concrete to help his boy, but he felt good about getting closer. Finally _something_ was happening. He looked at Sam and started doubting if he should tell the kid that he was going to talk to Quinn. It was about him, so it would be fair to tell him. On the other hand, if nothing came out of it, then he'd just disappoint him.

An hour or so later, Puck tried to free himself from Sam's tied grip. He fumbled a little with his arm and hold his breath when Sam started moving. He guessed God was on his side in that moment, because luckily, Sam let go of him and turned on his other side. Puck practically rolled himself out of bed, heading for the bathroom to take a long shower.

The hot water not only cleaned his body, but also seemed to fresh-up his mind. He wondered how his conversation with Quinn later today would work out, but he felt he was slightly gaining more hope at the whole situation. Quinn was a smart girl and her experience in these kind of problems gave him courage. He turned off the shower and walked back to his bedroom to, as quietly as he could, dress himself.

When Puck was ready to go he gave a look at his watch and noticed he still had half an hour of spare time, so he decided to make some breakfast for his boyfriend. Thinking of the other night, Sam hadn't had dinner, so the boy would probably be starving when he woke up. Puck grinned when he thought about Sam's big appetite. He always wondered how he could eat that much without gaining weight.

"Morning, Sammy," the blond boy woke up when he heard his pet name.

"Hey…" he murmured with a cracked voice, stretching his body.

"I made you some breakfast," Puck said, before looking at the time, "or lunch, actually."

"Oh, is it that late already?" Sam moaned. The boy clearly wasn't used to sleeping in, but what would you expect with two eight year-old siblings. The thought of them made him biting on his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from seeing their faces.

When he'd rubbed most of the sleep out of his eyes he sat up from the bed and Puck placed the tray on his lap. Sam didn't feel like eating, but he pressed a kiss on the Mohawked boy's lips, showing his gratitude. Then he noticed the fact that he already was fully dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Quinn," Puck nodded.

Sam stared at his tray, sucking his bottom lip in his mouth again.

"Oh, okay, do you know when you'll get back?" he asked.

"Nope, but I'll text you," Puck smiled, cutting of the conversation out of fear Sam would ask him why he was meeting up with his best friend. However, he did notice that the boy didn't like it that he was going out.

"Hey, you can call me if anything comes up and I'll come rushing home, okay?" Puck said, rushing his fingers through the blond hair.

"Thanks," Sam forced a smile.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for meeting up with me," Puck said as soon Quinn had sat down and ordered her drink at the waitress. He took a sip from his steaming coffee.<p>

"It means a lot to me."

Quinn nodded, awkwardly looking at the table in front of her.

"Look, I'm not gonna pretend this is easy for me," she said honestly, "but I care about you and Sam, so I'm gonna try to push my feelings away for a while."

Puck smiled gratefully. He was already happy that she actually had said 'yes' when he asked her for help.

"Now, tell me," Quinn said after thanking the waitress for her cup of tea.

"Well, you already know about what happened with Sam's parents…"

"Hmhm."

"…And I don't know what the hell to do about it. I told Sam I would come up with something, but I haven't been able yet and I'm starting to get the feeling that he is slowly getting angry with me for it."

Quinn got a surprised look on her face.

"Why is that? He can't possibly take his frustrations out on you. I mean, come one, you already offered your_ house_ to him."

"True," Puck agreed, actually getting what Quinn is saying, stupid that he hadn't thought that way yet, "but beside that, I still want to help him."

"I get that. I probably don't know Sam's parents as well as you do, so coming up with random, possible solutions isn't going to help you," the blond girl said wisely, "but I can tell you how everything went with my parents?"

"I'd like that," Puck nodded.

"Okay. You already know the whole kicking-out story, so I'm just gonna skip to the moment when we were performing at Regionals and I saw my mother standing in the crowd. Of course I was surprised, because I thought she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. When my water broke that evening and went to the hospital, she was with me. In that moment our fight wasn't important anymore, so I would almost suggest a major, dramatic scene would be a good, first step."

Puck chuckled softly, glad that Quinn was adding a little humor into her story. It seemed to lighten the conversation.

"Anyway, after I had the baby, my mom and I started talking. She told me she'd left my dad and that I was more important to her. She also apologized about abandoning me when I needed her the most. I was still mad at her, but less when she acknowledged that."

"So, I have to get Sam pregnant?" Puck asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, you silly," Quinn giggled, "moral of the story is that no parent would actually abandon their children."

"But your dad did?" Puck responded.

" That's, sort of true," Quinn stared into her cup, folding her hands around it, "but my mother didn't and one parent is more than enough by that moment. Besides, one understanding mother or father can more easily talk sense into the other, so there's a bigger chance of getting both back to terms again."

Puck nodded, letting the conversation sink in. It sounded reasonable what Quinn said, but he still hadn't a concrete plan on how to help Sam.

"Well, l like what you're saying, but how am I going to persuade one of Sam's parents into liking him again?" he asked.

"You don't," Puck frowned at Quinn's answer, "you let one of them come to him. I'm sorry Puck, but my advice is to let everything be for now and wait until you hear something from one of Sam's parents."

"That does make sense," Puck said, "but I don't know if Sam will be happy to hear this…"

"He won't," Quinn simply responded, "but it is what it is."

"Wow!" Puck said with an impressed look on his face, "look at you, all being mature."

A light blush colored Quinn's face and she went her gaze off.

"I guess having a baby when your fifteen years-old kind of forces you to grow up quickly," she shrugged.

"You would almost start to think it was a good thing I knocked you up, eh?" Puck smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Quinn gave him a slight angry look and sighed at Puck's ignorance.

"One step too far, Puckerman," she said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Puck immediately apologized.

"It's okay, I know you don't."

An uncomfortable silence fell down between them. Puck's thoughts went to Sam, sitting at home. He reminded himself of checking his phone, luckily, he hadn't had a message from him.

"Is there more you need to know?" Quinn pulled him out of his thoughts, "or do you think you have everything you need right now?"

Puck shook his head with a smile.

"No, I don't have everything I need," he said, "but I don't need to know anything more from you. Telling your story gave me a refreshing look on how things are, so I'm sure I'm one step closer to finding something to help him. Thanks, by the way, for opening up to me. It's really cool of you."

Quinn's face got pulled into a beautiful smile.

"It's okay," she said, "anytime."

"Hey, are you hungry?' Puck asked. He actually liked spending time with Quinn again. It had been a long time since they last did and he wanted it to last a little bit longer.

"I kind of am," Quinn smiled and took the menu from the holder.


	8. Songbird

**I guess writing really is my hobby.**

**Here's the Monday-chapter I shouldn't have had the time for. ;p**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter eight<em> – Songbird

Sam stared at the food that Puck had left him with. He carefully took a bite of the sandwich, but instantly felt nauseous. His head fell back on the headboard with a soft bang. Great, so now he also wasn´t been able to eat anymore? He sighed while looking at the sealing. He really needed a plan to fix all this, because it was _eating_ him alive. He thought about just going over to his parents, trying to talk to them, but a hopeless feeling rushed through him when that idea popped into his head. Like they would ever listen. Ha, like his father would ever even let him inside the house again.

The blond put the tray on the nightstand and started looking for his cell phone. He noticed it lying on the bureau and grumbled while getting out of the warm bed to get it. Puck only had left half an hour ago. Sam thought about texting him, but didn't. His boyfriend deserved a day away from him. Sam could imagine Puck was wanting to get away from him for a while. The green-eyed boy was hopeless and no fun at all the past few days, so yeah. Sam started to feel guilty again, for claiming the Mohawked boy and forcing him to be with him, but the hurt of not being able to go home was worse. It actually surprised Sam that he felt that way, because he thought that Puck was way more important right now.

He sat back on the bed again, still looking at his phone. He was trying to remind himself of how the past two months had been with his best friend becoming his boyfriend. Sam was the one who admitted his feelings to Puck and Puck just agreed. It was all so sudden, but it had always looked like the boy was just okay with it, like he was okay with the fact that their friendship had become something more, but not something like love. It seemed like Puck was thinking of it as if it was just something in between those two things and Sam still doubted the fact that Puck wouldn't leave or cheat on him. He thought of what Puck said two days ago, when they were teasing each other and Sam called him gay. Puck looked angry, and not playful angry, but upset angry. Coming to think of it, Puck never seemed bothered by them being together, unless when they were using labeling words or something like that. And, when Sam asked about Puck's sexuality, he still claimed he was straight.

Sam felt that his emotions and feelings for Puck were taking a turn. What if he was in this mess, but didn't had to be, because he and Puck were never actually in a relationship? What if Sam was right and Puck was indeed thinking of him like just a friend? Oh wait, that isn't true, it's called 'friends with benefits'. Sam quickly put his phone on the nightstand, because he wanted to clench his fits as reality fell down on him. Puck wasn't in love with him. He probably even thought about it as some weird game, while Sam was convincing himself that Puck actually _was_ feeling something for him. And now he was here, alone inside of _his_ house, because his own parents had kicked him out. They had kicked him out for something that, most likely, wasn't even real. Sam's life got ruined because of it and it didn't had to be that way. Sam's pansexual, so there is a 50% chance that, if he hadn't done anything with his feelings for Puck, his next love is a girl. Maybe even being _the one_, so that Sam's parents never had to know that he wasn't straight and he would've never gotten into this mess.

Sam stood up from the bed, walking up and down the room, thoughts racing through his head. He was realizing more and more that he was stupid for being in this. This was nothing. Their relationship was nothing. Their friendship was nothing. _Puck_, was nothing.

His head started pounding, so he got himself dressed and walked downstairs to get some aspirin. He swallowed the tiny, white pill with a glass of water and let out a deep breath. After that, he walked upstairs again and grabbed his phone, searching for one particular number in the datebook.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?"he asked when he heard the phone on the other side of the line got picked up.

"Trouty mouth!" Sam rolled his eyes by hearing that name, "no, you're not, I was just admiring myself in the mirror," Santana said with a sarcastic undertone.

"And? Do you like what you see?" Sam asked, softly grinning.

"Yeah," Santana answered, "do you?"

Sam's face turned serious again and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was pointing every possible direction and he had a shocked look on his face.

"I don't know, actually," he hesitatingly said.

"Sam, I was kidding. Since when do you think I'm into all this psychological bullshit?" Santana responded.

Sam sighed deeply and chuckled a little.

"You're right, I don't," he answered.

"Good. Now, why are you calling me?" the girl asked.

"I need your thoughts on something…" he started.

"Yes, you should get your mouth fixed," she interrupted.

"No! Not that!" Sam uttered, quickly walking back to the bedroom, because he caught himself looking at his wide lips, "I wanted your opinion on me and Puck, as a couple."

"You're cute," Santana instantly said, "but it's still weird looking at you two holding hands,"

"Thanks," Sam tried to remove the smile that was showing on his face, "but do you think it… _Fits_?"

"Explain."

"Well, when you see me and Puck together, does it look right? I mean, do you think we truly are in love with each other?"

Santana fell silent for a moment, probably thinking of an answer.

"When I look at you, I do. Your big mouth shows a smile every time when you lay eyes on him. And for Puck…"

Sam hold his breath.

"I've never seen him look the way he looks at you at anyone else. Not me, not Quinn, not anyone."

Sam released the oxygen in his lungs.

"But why are you asking, Blondy?" she asks.

"I started thinking about our relationship, or whatever it is we have, and started to think Puck isn't actually in love with me. I think he just likes me as a good friend…" Sam explained.

"Then why would he even have sex with you?" Santana interrupted again.

"Because he's Noah Puckerman?" Sam responded, upping one eyebrow.

"Point well taken," he heard.

"And when I realized that," Sam continued, "if that's true, I don't even have to be in this mess with my family and all."

"Kind of true," Santana said after a while, "but not entirely. When I told my _abuela_, she got furious too. She said that it was rude for me to put her in that awkward position and that acting out my feelings for Brittany was a sin. I should've kept it a secret, but I didn't want to do that. Remember how I fought almost everyone around me? It was slowly tearing me apart. My _abuela_ never wanted to see me ever again and I've accepted that. Even though I don't like the label, I'm a les and if I ever wanted to be happy, I had to come out."

"But I'm pan," Sam instantly said, "so that means if Puck isn't _the one_, there's a chance a girl actually is and that means my parents accepting me."

"But who says Puck isn't?" Santana asked him.

Sam fell silent and got touched by hearing a tad of sympathy lightly shining through Santana's voice. She was right. He didn't know for sure, but right now it just didn't feel like Puck was _it_, as in the real thing.

"Look, Sam," his best friend said after a while, "it's your choice and I'm not going to judge you for whatever you decide, but choose wisely, because when you'll leave Puck, you're never getting him back."

Sam nodded slowly, looking outside the window.

"Y-yeah, thanks, Santana," he blurted, after realizing the girl on the other end of the line couldn't see him nodding.

"Anytime, Trouty," she said.

Sam heard her turning off the conversation they had. He pressed the red button on his mobile and turned around, gazing around Puck's bedroom. He ran his fingers over the wooden desk and looked at the double bed, where Puck had comforted him the past few nights. Sam smiled as a tear ran down his face. Even though Santana's words were reassuring him of Puck's love for him, he still wasn't convinced, but suddenly knew what he was going to do.

He petted his own hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath.

He had made a decision.

* * *

><p>"Sam! I'm home!" Puck yelled as he walked into the hallway, closing the front door quickly, before the December air could get in.<p>

He took of his jacket and opened the door of the living room, looking for the blond boy, but didn't saw him there.

"Sam?" he shouted, walking up the staircase.

"Sam?" he asked again, while he peeked around his bedroom door and swung it open when he noticed his boyfriend wasn't there either.

He got a confused look on his face and scratched his Mohawk. Where the hell could he have gone to? Puck searched his phone in his pants and called Sam's number, but it instantly went to voicemail. Then, he noticed a small note on his cushion.

I'm sorry, I can't

- Sam

Puck's eyes widened as he turned the paper around to see if there was more, but there wasn't. His thoughts started racing through his mind. What did Sam mean by that? What couldn't he? But as soon as he was asking himself that, everything instantly fell into place.

Sam had left him, that's why he was sorry. He couldn't bear being away from his family anymore and that explained why the note said he can't.

The little piece of paper fluttered from his hands as he sat on the bed. He pulled up his feet, resting his head between his knees and let out the first sob as he started to feel an ache inside of his chest. Sam had left. He was gone. He'd broke up with him on the same day Puck had realized he truly loved the boy. He had never felt that strong about _anyone_ before. And now it was gone. Now it was the shittiest feeling ever.

Puck stood up from the bed and started punching the brick wall by his door. He felt shocks of pain going through his knuckles, into his wrists, up his arms. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably as he let himself fall forward, his jaw hitting the hard structure. He collapsed into it and buried his head into his hands, his knuckles slightly covered with blood…

* * *

><p>Sam felt a boulder in his stomach when he rang the doorbell. He heard tiny footsteps running to the front door. It clicked and a little blond head cautiously peeked around.<p>

"Hey Stace," Sam smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to expect.

"Sammy!" she squeaked excitingly, "You're back!"

The eight year-old girl almost tackled him with a tight hug. Sam heard another pair of footsteps rushing towards them. His little brother got a surprised look on his face when he saw his big bro' again.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, "dad! Sammy's here!"

Sam immediately felt his muscles tighten when Stevie called his father. The small boy took his hand and pulled him inside, out of the cold air. As Sam gazed up again, he locked eyes with his father. He could read a mix of emotions on his face; angry, anxious, but there was also a little happiness somewhere.

"Can we talk?" Sam nervously asked.

His father only nodded and turned back into the living room, telling the kids to go play upstairs. Sam zipped down his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. His dad sat down on the sofa when he entered the room. He wondered why his mother wasn't home, it was Saturday after all. Sam took place in the armchair, located on the opposite of his father. The man looked at him, as if he was trying to see if he had changed in the last four days, which was pretty odd. Sam figured he was the one who should break the silence.

"I'm glad that you let me in…" he said with an insecure undertone.

His father shrugged indifferently.

"I assumed that you must have had a good reason to come here," he explained with a persuading look in his eyes.

"I have," Sam responded quickly, "I came to apologize. I didn't know what was wrong with me… You and mom are more important to me than anyone else,"

"And what about your…" his father swallowed, "preference?"

"There's nothing about that. Like I said, I don't know what I was thinking," Sam said with a reassuring look in his eyes. His father had to accept him again, because if he didn't, Sam had nowhere to go anymore.

His father nodded with a little, satisfied smile on his face, but he didn't say anything. Sam figured he was proportioning whether to let his son live with his family again or not.

"I swear it will never happen again," Sam pushed a little more, trying to get his father over the edge, "and, of course, I will also apologize to mom."

His father nodded again, this time agreeing.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Samuel," he said finally, "but one apology isn't going to erase what did you to us and we certainly need time to start trusting you again."

"I know, dad," Sam's eyes went to the ground, ashamed, "but I'll do anything for that."

His father got a small grin on his face when he heard his oldest son say that.

"Good, because you really scared your mother and me," he said, "we were actually starting to believe you were possessed by some devilish creature…"

A stabbing pain went through Sam's chest.

"…We prayed for you every night and it seemed like it worked," he continued, "another sign that He is truely here."

His dad's index finger pointed upwards, making more clear what he was saying. Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and kicked himself in his head for it. Why did he suddenly had the feeling he had to cry? And why was this ache in his chest not going away?

"Still, I'm not sure if you have perfectly healed from what… Happened to you," his father ended, "but we'll figure something out."

Sam forgot about the paining feeling around his chest when his dad stood up and walked towards him. He stuck out his hand and Sam took it gratefully.

"Welcome back, Samuel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Please keep reviewing, it inspires the hell out of me! ;D


	9. Only the good die young

_Chapter nine_ – Only the good die young

A week had passed after the break-up. Puck hadn't been to school, because he didn't want to run into Sam, which he was sure of he would when he did went. He received a couple of messages from Quinn, Finn and even from Santana, asking where he was or if he was okay, but he hadn't replied to any of them. He just wasn't ready for the confrontation.

Puck had just finished cleaning the house when he heard a key was putting in the lock of the front door. He ran downstairs to find his mother and her boyfriend, Frank, in the hallway. A bright smile, which wasn't something that had been on his face a lot these past few days, appeared when he saw them.

"Noah!" his mothered exclaimed happily.

Puck stepped towards her and gave her a big, warm hug.

"Hi mom," he greeted her, his head resting on her shoulder.

When he had let her go he smiled at Frank, sticking out his hand politely. Frank laughed it away and pulled the Mohawked boy against him, bouncing him up and down in his tight grip. Puck chuckled with slightly reddening cheeks. He surely wasn't used to getting picked up like a little boy, but fact was, Frank was bigger than him.

It hadn't been taken a lot of time for Puck to like the guy. Frank had always respected his boundaries and perfectly understood Puck was the man of the house when he came around. Puck had always appreciated that, even more when he saw his mother getting happier every day. It was a long time ago that he heard her sang around the house and when Frank came around, they actually made jokes while having dinner. The silence at the Puckerman's residence made place for intimacy and loud laughing and Puck could never thank him enough for that.

"So, tell me! How was Paris?" Puck asked excited as they walked into the living room.

"Wow, Noah, you cleaned!" his mother uttered, an astonished look on his face and ignoring her son´s question.

For a second time in less than three minutes, Puck blushed.

"Yeah, I kind of had to, because of all the parties and stuff," he lied, trying to sound as cool as always. If they'd knew that he actually lied on his bed for two weeks, with and ultimately without Sam, they would probably starting to ask questions and Puck really preferred a judgmental look from his mother over than a concerning one.

"That's mature of you, Noah," Frank jumped him, keeping Puck's mom from responding to him.

He winked at him and the Mohawked boy gave him a thankful smile. See? His mother's boyfriend is awesome.

"Sit down and tell me!" Puck continued on asking for stories.

"No, firstly, I'm going to put away our suitcases," his mother said.

"Oh, sit down for a minute!" Frank uttered from the kitchen, coming back with two beers and a glass of red wine, "I'll do that, after we've told Noah everything and kicked down a drink."

"Well, I guess a glass of wine wouldn't hurt after that long flight," Puck's mother gave in, sighing.

Puck took the beer Frank was offering him and took a sip. He felt the cold liquid tingling his throat and he noticed how good it actually felt. He took another and relaxed himself on the couch, listening to his rambling mother on how romantic and special their trip had been.

Around half of her story, Puck's thoughts started darting off. He suddenly realized that now his mom was back again, he had to go to school tomorrow and face Sam. He paused his mother in her story and walked to the kitchen, grabbing another beer for him and Frank.

A warm and cozy atmosphere was hanging inside the living room the three of them shared stories. They were becoming more funny with every drink and it seemed like Puck's mom had even forgotten about the suitcases, or she just didn't care for them anymore.

Puck's body felt soft and relaxed, all the pain had been numbed out by the alcohol he had consumed. Gosh, he loved this feeling. Nothing in the world mattered and for a moment he even didn't thought about Sam.

When it was past one, Frank suggested to all have one small glass of whiskey, before going to bed. Puck was kind of shocked Frank also offered a glass to him. He hesitatingly looked at his mom and she smiled to him.

"Only this one time, because I haven't seen you for two weeks," she warned him.

Puck grinned at her because of her motherly answer.

Forty-five minutes later they all decided to go upstairs. Puck's mom noticed the suitcases behind the sofa and reminded Frank of clearing them out. He grumbled as he took them to the laundry-room, his girlfriend softly giggling.

"Good night, Frank!" Puck yelled exaggerating.

"Sleep tight, Noah," he shouted back.

"Sweet dreams, honey," his mother said to him.

He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm really glad you're home again, mom."

When Puck had finally got himself into bed, his world had turned into a rollercoaster. Every time he closed his eyes, the room started to fall backwards and he clung himself to his sheets. He had a weird taste in his mouth and decided to drink some water. When he got back from the bathroom he was starting to get hiccups. He sat down on his mattress and laid his face into his hands, trying to stop his body from shocking every fifteen seconds. If Sam was with him right now he would probably force him down the bed, so that he could pretend he could cuddle the alcohol out of Puck's veins. Puck would go on the flirting tour and they'd end up having amazing sex.

The Mohawked boy felt the sadness going through him again when he reminded himself of that. He still couldn't believe Sam had broken up with him. _He_ was the one who got them to be more than just friends in the first place and just as Puck was falling fatally for him, Sam dumped him for being with his ignorant family. Puck looked up from his hands. He really wanted to tell the blond boy that, so he decided to actually do it. 'Cause why shouldn't you if it feels right, right?

He dialed Sam's number on his mobile phone and heard it resound. He was surprised when he heard Sam pick up, a hiccup left his mouth and he quietly cursed himself for it.

"Sam speaking," he heard his boyfr-… Ex-boyfriend say.

"Sam Evans," Puck blurted, "you'r' one fuck'd up kid,"

"Puck? Is that you?" Sam sounded surprised, because he hadn't heard from the Mohawked boy for a week and even though Sam tried not to care, he actually did.

"Yeasch," Puck answered, "Puck, the one you screwed over with your stupid games,"

"Go to sleep, Puck," Sam started to sound irritated, "you are embarrassing yourself."

"No, Sam'y, I want t'tell you somethin'," Puck responded between his hiccups, "I wanted t'tell you that you're stup'd for choosing your f'king parents over me."

"Bye, Puck," Sam said angrily.

Puck yelled a last 'fuck you' into the speaker of his phone before he let himself fall back down on his bed. His world started twirling again, but he didn't care anymore, it wasn't anything worth to him anymore anyway.

* * *

><p>The next morning Puck´s head felt like exploding. His mother was standing beside his bed with a cup of coffee, carefully smiling at her son.<p>

"Morning sweety," she quietly greeted him.

"Why are you shouting?" Puck asked , still half asleep, "I'm already up."

His mother chuckled softly, put the coffee on the nightstand and walked downstairs again. Puck sighed when she left the room. Today was the first day he would face Sam after their break-up. An image from himself shouting through the phone last night flashed before his eyes.

"Damn it," he whispered, remembering what he'd actually said to the boy.

He heard the door opening and, once again, there was his mother. This time with a glass of water and some Aspirin.

"Here, take this," she handed it over to him, "alcohol can be a real bitch, huh?"

Puck swallowed the painkiller with some water and gaze a wide-eyed look at his mom for using that word.

"Yeah, it is," he forced a smile – his body still felt worthless.

"But you have to get up," she said, "school starts in an hour."

Puck grumbled at the thought, why did she had to know his time-table?

"Can't I stay home today?" he asked desperately, while trying to put on his adorable, puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope," his mother simply smiled, "if you're a man at night, than you should also be one the morning after."

With those words she left Puck, who had began on drinking his coffee. After he took a shower, he was starting to feel a little better. The aspirin had kicked in and so had the caffeine.

* * *

><p>The hallways of McKinley were already empty when Puck walked in. He gave a quick look at his watch and noted that he was just five minutes late. Luckily, he had history, so the old, bad-hearing teacher wouldn't notice him slipping into his seat on the back row. He took off his black sunglasses and immediately regretted it, his eyes tried to protect themselves from the bright light. He opened his agenda to look at his timetable. Fourth period was English, so then he would see Sam. He let his head fell down on the desk, hating himself for being nervous for the confrontation.<p>

When Puck was heading for his next class, he felt two hands holding his shoulders from behind. He turned around, ready to hit the moron who dared to touch him, but saw it was Finn.

"Hey dude," he said, "where were you the entire time?"

"Home," Puck answered simply.

Finn kept gazing at him, waiting for a longer answer, but Puck shrugged and started walking to his classroom again. Finn quickened his pace and started walking next to him.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked concerning.

"Nothing."

Finn sighed, kind of irritated.

"Well, okay, I have to go to class, I'll see you at Glee Club this afternoon, okay?"

Puck nodded once and stepped into Spanish. He saw Santana turn around and put her bag from the chair next to her on the ground, waving at him. Puck rolled his eyes and took a seat next to her, preparing himself for an interrogation.

"Bad break-up?" she asked him quietly, trying not to disturb the lesson Mr. Schuester just introduced.

Puck looked up with a surprised look, apparently Sam had told New Directions. Great, now everybody would totally think he's some sad, pathetic girl who has been crying for a week, because her boyfriend left her. Not they weren't right, though.

"No. I had just decided that I should take advantage of my last week of being home alone," he lied.

"So, you did break-up?" Santana asked with a deceiving grin on her face.

Crap. Sam _hadn't_ told anyone. Puck pointed his view at the whiteboard and tried to focus on Mr. Schuester's lecture about grammar or something.

"I can't believe Trouty Mouth actually did it," she quietly said, an amazed look showing on her light tanned face.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked instantly, his gaze searching the girl next to him.

"He called me, asking for advice," she explained, "and I told him my thoughts."

"So, _you're_ the reason he broke up with me?" Puck hissed.

"No, you idiot. That's evil, even for me," Santana said, "I told him that I've never seen you this way."

Puck's eyebrows went up when he heard that, maybe Santana wasn't that bad after all.

"Thanks," he said after a while.

The rest of the lesson they didn't spoke to each other. Puck was relieved that the girl apparently had picked up on the fact that he just wanted to be left alone, but when the bell rang, Santana had one thing left to say.

"You know what's odd?" she said, "Sam seems fine with all this. Seriously, no one in Glee Club has the slightest idea that he's sad or something."

* * *

><p>Sam saw Puck walking into the choir room. Fellow members of their club were already there and he looked awkwardly away when Puck gazed at him. Sam had thought Puck was still at home, because he wasn't there at English.<p>

"Why did you not tell me?" Santana asked him, while sitting down.

Sam knew what she was talking about, she had probably already spoken to Puck.

"You ask me for help and you didn't say anything about the decision you've made?" she continued.

Sam shook his head carefully, his stomach turned and he started to feel sick.

"What was there to talk about?" responded, "I'm back home again and my parents and I are on good terms again. That's all."

Santana gave him an astonished look, but decided to not say anything about it, because she reminded herself of the fact that she had promised Sam that she wouldn't judge him.

Class went by quickly and Sam tried to not pay attention to the Mohawked boy. Although, something inside of him did want to make a scene, because he was still mad at him. Drunk-dialing him last night and throwing 'round all sorts of accusations found Sam totally inappropriate. But when the bell rang he decided to let it go – it would probably do more harm than good to the whole situation.

When he walked out to his car, he saw Puck talking to Quinn with a sad look on his face. Sam felt a stabbing pain going through his chest, something he seemed to suffer from a lot more often these days, but took a deep breath and acted like he didn't saw them.

* * *

><p>Once Sam got home he quickly ran upstairs to his room, trying to avoid any question from his mother on how his day had been. He sat down in his chair and started drawing a simple comic, trying to ease his mind. Images of Puck flashed through his mind as he put more pressure onto his pencil. When the tip of his crayon broke he'd angrily thrown it away. Why did he still felt so messed up about Puck? It was over, that was his own decision, so why be so fucked up about it. He went to when his parents had thrown him out. Oddly, the angry face of his father seemed to calm Sam down, as if he was reminding himself of why he had broke up with his best friend. When he heard Stevie and Stacy giggle and squeak in the room next to his, he smiled, starting to feel alright. That was it, the happy sound of his family, that was his reason. Maybe he just needed to get closer to them again, so that Puck would fully get out of his mind.<p>

"Sam? Could you come down for a second?" he heard his mother call from downstairs.

Sam stood up from his chair and walked downstairs, noticing that his dad's car was standing on the lane.

"What's up?" he asked smiling.

"Sit down, son," his father said with a calm voice.

Sam sat down next to him and gave a questioning look.

"I went by the church today," his father began, "and I picked up some pamphlets."

His father shove them in front of his son and Sam looked at several, colorful images. They looked like summer camps, but then for in the winter and for…

"Converting?" Sam asked, kind of scared.

"We want you to go to one of these to find closure in your… Confusion," his father explained, "it's for two weeks, during Christmas break."

Thoughts started racing through Sam's head. He felt weird going through the pamphlets and read about the different kinds of treatments the camps were offering. He looked at his father, hurt in his eyes.

"But, dad…"

"If you want our trust, you'll do this," his father interrupted him.

Sam gazed down again and started nodding, barely visible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while, school and work has been real bitches. -.-" But please keep reviewing! :]<strong>


	10. Silly love songs

_Chapter ten_ – Silly love songs

Noah Puckerman felt miserable. The day had finally come when all his harshness and dumping girls heartlessly was biting him in the ass. Now, he was the one with the broken heart and the screwed over emotions.

But now that he had finally seen Sam, his feelings were taking a turn. Anger. Pure, dark, vicious furiousness. Sam was an idiot for dumping him and Puck was done feeling bad for himself. It was because of this change of heart that Puck had decided to quit the Football team. He knew what he was one of the best players they had, but he couldn't be on the same team as Sam was anymore. He didn't want to act nice to him and he certainly didn't want to ran into him at the showers.

But even though Puck's plan was to try to avoid the blond boy as often as possible, he refused to also quit Glee Club. The New Directions were his family and he was with them way before Sam was, so he felt like he had the most right to stay. He just had to made Sam leave in some way.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Puck answered, rolling his eyes. He knew Quinn's kindness came from the right place, but he just didn't want her sympathy. He just wanted to get over his best friend.

It seemed like the blond girl could read his mind, because she quickly turned to Santana, quietly whispering. Puck tried to overhear what they were saying, so that he wouldn't focus on Sam walking into the choir room. He did gave him a quick gaze, though, and instantly read that boy looked kind of shocked. Luckily for him, Mr. Schuester interrupted his thinking.

"Guys," he began, "I wanted to introduce to you our newest member… Rory Flanagan."

He pointed the brown haired boy that walked into the room, nervously showing a quick wave.

"Can he sing?" Rachel immediately asked.

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes.

"Of course he can, Rachel," he responded, "let them hear something, Rory, don't be shy."

Puck was taken off guard when the deep, Irish voice of the new guy filled the room. Chills ran up his spine and he smiled, forgetting about Sam for a moment. Music always had that kind of effect on him, it was like his mind eased and got distracted from all recent events.

When Rory finished his song, everybody started clapping and complementing him. The boy's cheeks colored a little and Puck noticed how cute he looked in that moment. He sat down in the free seat in front of Puck, as Mr. Schuester continued his lesson.

"Hey, you wanna go work on our assignment in the auditorium?" Quinn asked as they walked down the hallway. Puck thought for a while, but soon figured he hadn't anything else planned. It would be nice to sing a couple of hours.

"Yeah, sure," he answered smiling, turning into the right direction.

"Great! I'll meet you there in five, okay?" Quinn winked, walking into the girls' bathroom.

* * *

><p>Puck stepped on the stage, gazing over the seats and taking in the whole ambiance. He always did the first seconds, so that his body would let go of all of his tensions. He inhaled deeply when he heard one of the doors opening and closing again.<p>

"So, which song do you want to do?" he asked, assuming it was Quinn.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the voice apologized, "I didn't knew you guys were going to practice here."

Puck turned around as he noticed Sam's voice. He felt his heart drop and cursed himself silently for it.

"It's okay," he said softly.

Sam tried to walk out again, but couldn't open the door. That moment, the intercom in the auditorium made a cranking sound and the boys heard two voices giggling.

"We will let you out in an hour or so," a familiar voice explained.

"Yeah, in the meantime, just… Talk or something," Quinn added.

"See you soon!" Santana greeted them, turning off the microphone.

"Open the door, right now!" Sam shouted.

"Why are you so eager to leave, Sammy?" Puck asked scornfully, "getting uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, dude!" Sam uttered, spreading his arms while walking towards the stage, "just like you!"

"What are you talking about?" Puck sounded confused.

"About you quitting the Football team," Sam answered, "I mean, how could you drop us that easily, without announcing or explaining it yourself. You're our best player!"

"Just like you were my best friend," Sam felt like a knife went through his chest when he heard Puck say that, "but you could throw that away, so why can't I do the same with Football?"

"I-I… Uhm…" Sam stuttered.

"No, wait," Puck continued, "tell me something else, Sam. Tell me why you told me you had feelings for me three months ago. Tell me why it seemed like you were happy with being with me. And tell me how you could flush it down the toilet, _that_ easily."

Puck had jumped off the stage while yelling at him, now, his face only was inches away from Sam's. Sam started biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Tell me, Sammy," Puck now whispered at him. He saw a couple of Sam's blond hair waving because of his breath that went through it.

"I just wanted to be loved by my family again," Sam answered after a while.

"Seriously? You're pulling that crappy reason again?" Puck fired back, "they don't love you, Sam!"

Now it was Sam's turn to get angry.

"And how would you know that?" he raged, "you don't know shit about the band I have with my family."

"That's true, I don't," Puck admitted, "but can you look me in the eye, right in this moment, and tell me that you feel loved by them?"

Sam shocked and gazed away, sucking in his bottom lip again.

"After I went to camp, they will," he softly said after a few moments of silence.

"Camp? What camp?" the Mohawked boy asked confused.

"The camp that will help me get over my mixed up feelings… About you," the blond explained.

Puck took a moment to take that new information in. Sam was going to one of those Christian summer schools that will 'help' you overcoming your sexual preferences? Has the kid gone insane or something?

"Whose idea is that?" he asked.

"My dad's," Puck could barely hear him.

"Of course it is," the hazel-eyed boy smiled, "you know what, I'm done."

Puck turned on his heels, needing some air, away from his _ex_. He put his hand in his pocket, trying to grab his cell phone to call Quinn to force her to open the damn door.

"Don't you understand?" he suddenly heard behind him.

Tears were running down Sam's eyes. He tried to keep himself from sobbing, so that he could speak clearly.

"Can you even begin to imagine how it feels? To be resented by the people who are supposed to love you the most?"

Puck shook his head slowly, too ashamed to look at the crying boy in front of him.

"I don't want that anymore," Sam continued, "and, let's be real for a moment here… What we had… Was nothing. We weren't in _love_, not even close. It was just some stupid…"

"What was it?" Puck asked, clenching his fists at Sam's words.

The blond shrugged and looked at the lights above the stage, which were changing colors every somewhat seconds.

"You know, for what's it worth," Puck said after a while, "I _truly_ liked you."

A clicking-sound was heard from the doors and the boys figured their hour was up. The Mohawked boy started walking up the ramp, but turned around at the door.

"Have fun on your camp."

Sam wiped the tears off his face when Puck left. He let out a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. Which was difficult, because he know realized that he had truly hurt Puck. He was wrong, his best friend did had feelings for him after all. Now there really was no turning back. He had established his own fate when he had chosen to leave Puck and now he had to live up to it. Christmas break was next week and then he would go to camp, trying to redeem himself against his parents. From this moment on, Sam assembled, his goal was to do anything to make things go back like they were, before he had fallen for his best friend. He rubbed his shirt when he felt the occasional stabbing pain going through his rib cage.

This was it.


End file.
